1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to stroller apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved jogging stroller apparatus wherein the same permits an individual ease of maneuvering during walking and jogging relative to the stroller structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Strollers of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art to accommodate infants and the like and such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,725,071 and 4,953,880, wherein the patent directed to a jogging stroller includes a tri-wheeled structure. Further examples of stroller apparatus is exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,603; 4,728,112; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 296,540.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a rigid stroller employing a forward and rear seat arranged in a longitudinally aligned relationship, with a rearwardly projecting handle permitting ease of maneuverability of the organization in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.